


Wish it Were You

by WolfStar_85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Love, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: After a long hard day Dean goes home and goes to bed only to be woken up by his brother making sexual advances. That is, until he comes to realize that it's not his brother!





	Wish it Were You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, wish I did. Making no money... for entertainment purposes only!

Dean yawned as he stretched out on the bed. It had been a long day and he was tired. Sam was still out, trying to get more leads on the recent case so that left Dean home alone; or so he thought. He didn't know John had gotten home early and was currently watching him outside the door. Nor did he wake when his dad stepped into the room and crawled into bed with him. He did hum softly, feeling arms slide around him.

“Mmm, glad you're home Sammy.” Dean muttered softly as he snuggled up against the man he thought was his brother. 

John smirked but didn't speak. He leaned his head in just a bit and pressed his lips to Dean's neck. He grinned to himself as Dean tilted his head to give better access.

“Mmm, did someone miss their big brother?” Dean asked though he was mostly asleep now. He shuddered feeling the light kisses to his neck. 

John nuzzled against Dean's neck. “Mmhmm.” he hummed quietly to make Dean think it was Sam. He was going to have some fun with this. He slowly slid one hand down Dean's front to lightly rub at his son's crotch.

Dean hummed in pleasure, his hips pressing against the hand rubbing him. “Mmm, Sammy. That feels pretty good.” 

“Mmmhmm.” John hummed again, slipping his hand into Dean's pants to rub him more firmly. He knew Dean's sex addiction would soon win out and he could plant his cock deep into Dean's ass; but he had to work Dean up first.

Dean let out a quiet moan. “Oh Sammy.” He muttered quietly. “Just like that.” He bit at his lower lip letting John rub him, not knowing it was John and not Sam.

John slipped his hand into Dean's boxers and curled his fingers around Dean's slowly hardening length. He slowly stroked up and down, making Dean harder.

Dean's lips parted, though his eyes stayed shut. He let out a soft moan. “That's. That's nice Sammy.” He muttered quietly, his hips moving some to the movement of the strokes. 

John returned to kissing Dean's neck, humming in approval as Dean adjusted position some, spreading his legs more. He slid down Dean's body, sliding his son's pants and boxers down as he did and slowly began to kiss up and down Dean's now quickly hardening length. 

Dean moaned softly in his sleep. It felt so good, but in his dream, it was all Sam doing it. “Mmm, Sammy.”

John chuckled softly as he ran his tongue along the head of Dean's cock. Making it twitch and harden more in need. Very slowly, he slid his lips down around Dean's cock head and started sucking lightly. 

“Ohh, Sammy.” Dean moaned softly. “Yes. Just, mmm, just like that!” He shuddered some. He was slowly waking and lowered his hand into what he thought was Sam's hair.

John smiled around him, lightly bobbing his head up and down along Dean's cock, sucking and licking him. He felt Dean's hands go into his hair. By this simple action, he knew Dean was enjoying what was happening. He went down on Dean further; sucking, licking, and swallowing around him. 

“Ah Sammy!” Dean moaned, his hips starting to thrust into the mouth that was pleasuring him so deeply. “Where'd you learn this?”

John just chuckled and brought a finger to Dean's lips to hush him. His other hand gently moved to rub and fondle Dean's balls, squeezing them gently. 

Dean's moans grew louder. It all just felt so good. He pressed a kiss to ‘Sam's’ finger only to have that finger slide into his mouth. He licked it and sucked it gently.

John chuckled, pulling back and moving over Dean. He kissed Dean's neck lightly as he worked his own pants down. His own cock hard and straining against his pants. He rubbed his cock head against Dean's ass, between his cheeks to tease his hole.

Dean moaned and licked his lips. “Yes. Give. Mmm…give it to me Sammy. Put it in me.” He muttered, his eyes starting to flutter open, he gasped just as John pressed into him. “Ahhh. Fuck… wh-what!? J-John!? Dad!? Wh-what the fuck! Get the fuck off… hmmm.” 

John chuckled and started moving his hips, pulling Dean's legs up on his shoulders. “Mmm, never knew you liked your brother like that Dean.” 

Dean arched despite himself. He moaned softly. It felt so good. “D… damn you!” He whispered then moaned as John started thrusting good and hard into him.

John laughed and slapped Dean as he thrust into his son's ass. “But you love it!” He snapped as he worked to a good speed.

Dean couldn't help but moan. “No.” He muttered. “I… don't.” He would lie through his teeth even if his body was thoroughly betraying him, and it certainly was doing that.

John chuckled, moving his hand down to Dean's cock and started jerking him off at the same time as he thrust into him. 

“Ahhh!” Dean moaned loudly, his body moving with the touch and John's thrusts. “No… f-fuck. Dad… mmm, stop. You, oh...you have to stop. Please, stop.”

“Not yet Dean.” John said laughing as he thrust hard into Dean's ass, his balls slapping against Dean's ass cheeks with each thrust. He grunted. “Mm, I'm close Dean. I'm going to cum in your ass.” 

“No.” Dean moaned. “Mmm fuck. Dad. Stop, you have to stop. Please dad stop. I'm… oh God I'm going to cum. I don't want to, mmm...cum for you. F-fuck. Please no.” His own orgasm was coming on faster than he wanted it to, and he knew there was no way to stop it unless John quit. 

“Let it happen Dean.” John whispered as he thrust into Dean's ass. “Don't hold it back.” He leaned in and bit lightly on Dean's collarbone. “Cum for me Dean.”

Dean shook as he tried not to let it happen, but happen it did as his orgasm washed over him and he cried out as his cock exploded all over his and John's waists. 

John continued thrusting into Dean as his own orgasm hit and he moaned, filling Dean's ass with several spurts of cum. He pulled out after a bit. “You're a damn good fuck Dean!”

Dean looked away. He sniffed. “Would have been better if you was Sam!” 

John chuckled. “I know Dean, but. I wasn't, was I? Rest. I'll be back in later for more!” 

“You fucking raped me!” Dean snapped.

“But if it were Sam, it wouldn't be?” John asked chuckling. “No. You would have loved that, wouldn't you? You would have loved being a little slut to your brother. Wonder how he would feel about that.” He chuckled and kissed Dean roughly before getting up and putting his pants back on. He straightened up and turned toward the door. “Oh!” He said in shock. “Hello Sam! I'll just leave you two to talk.” He said and side stepped his youngest going out of the room. 

Sam went to Dean and pulled him close. “What did he do to you Dean?” 

Dean shook in his arms. “Th-thought it was… was you.” He sobbed into Sam's chest. “I wish it were you!”

“Do you really feel that way about me?” Sam asked curiously.

Dean nodded. “Yes.” He admitted. “And, I thought it was you. But… but it wasn't. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to see it.”

“Shh.” Sam whispered and kissed him gently. “Shh, it's okay. I'm here Dean. I love you. He's not going to touch you again. Just rest Dean. I'm not leaving you.” 

“Just hold me Sammy.” Dean said gently, snuggling up against his younger brother. He felt safe in Sam's arms. “I love you too Sammy.” 

Sam held him and stroked his hair gently, humming softly to him to help him relax and soon he felt Dean's breathing slow and even out. He smiled and kissed Dean's head. “That's it Dean. Just rest. I'm not going anywhere.” 

It wasn't long before both brothers were fast asleep, Dean curled up in Sam's arms, and Sam holding him in a protective embrace. Tomorrow he would deal with John and what had happened but tonight, Dean needed him and tonight, he was staying where he was needed most. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep. Dean slipped an eye open and smiled gently seeing Sam beside him. He closed his eye again and with a soft sigh of contentment, he drifted off into a deep needed sleep.


End file.
